


Word Salad

by Veldeia



Series: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo 2015 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an important question.<br/>Little dialogue-only smutty oneshot. Fill for my Stony Bingo prompt “kink: rimming”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Salad

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I wrote a little smutty dialogue thingy, because I decided to participate in a bingo and the card gave me all these strange ideas! You can expect other experimental things from me in the future.
> 
> (Not to worry, though, I'm working on some new stuff closer to my usual style as well.)

“Steeeeeve, why’d you stop? I was enjoying that. Something wrong?”

“No, no, everything’s fine, Tony, it's just… I want to ask you something.”

“Ask away, then, so we can get on with it.”

“Okay, okay. I was thinking if I, uh…”

“Are you blushing? You’re blushing! Come on, Steve, you’ve outgrown the blushing thing ages ago. What could there possibly be you’d hesitate to say? Want me to go first to make it easier? Captain Rogers, I really, really enjoyed that finger that was working its way up my ass, and I’d like it back, pronto, followed by some of its friends and then your amazing, beautiful Super Soldier cock.”

“Uh, yeah, about that…”

“Just let it out, Bashful. Open your mouth and say it. You want to talk about my ass? It’s a very good topic. Poems have been written about it, some of them even by people other than me!”

“Yeah, I was just wondering…”

“Well, wonder no more, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Possibly even a little more. Want to know more about what I’d like you to do? I’d like you to fill me up so –”

“Tony, shut up for a second, will you, and let me finish?”

“Sure, I can do that, if it means you’ll talk dirty to me! Shutting up. So?”

“Can… I… lick you?”

“Hah, what? That’s it, that’s what you were trying to say? What kind of a question is that? You’ve been licking me like I’m a popsicle from day one!”

“No, I mean, you know, there.”

“No, I don’t know. There, where? I have no clue what you’re talking about. None whatsoever. I need you to be very specific or I won’t be able to answer.”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“I’m not, I’m doing you a favor, because clearly, your training is yet incomplete. You’ve said far, far dirtier things to me. You can do this, Steve!”

“Okay. I’d like to – to – eat jam.”

“You what? Wait, is that, what, 40’s slang? That is cute! Also, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Nope. Not a clue.”

“Clean your kitchen?”

“Nu-uh, nope. Euphemisms are not going cut it, no matter how quaint. Plain English. Spell it out for me.”

“I, uh, goddamn it, Tony. All right. I’d like to lick your ass. Is that okay?”

“Damn, that’s hot, can you say it again?”

“But you didn’t answer it!”

“I may not have heard it right, I think there’s something in my ear. You’re going to need to repeat that.”

“Is it okay if I lick your ass?”

“Hmmmm, that’s a tough one. Let me think. Here I have Captain America asking for my permission to give me a rim job. The answer is – drumroll – oh fuck, yes please! Why the hell do you even need to ask, Steve? And why are you asking now and not two months ago?”

“It’s just that once, there was this guy, and I –“

“Ugh, strike that, I actually don’t want to hear the story now. You can tell me all about your traumatic past later. After you’ve explored every square inch of my shapely behind with your tongue. Go on, I know you want to, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked.”

“I might start somewhere else. Maybe – your – toes.”

“Oh, that tickles!”

“Or – your calves…”

“Now you’re just being a tease.“

“This is payback! Look at those knees, I‘m going to kiss those knees – and those thighs –“

“Mmmmmm, oh, yeah, almost there, keep going.”

“Like this, you mean?”

“Mmhhmm, fuck, just like that, that is very good, Steve, oh yeah, forget about the fingers, your tongue is a billion times better, we need to do this all the time.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we did.”

“Hey, what’s with the talking, wasn’t I just saying your mouth is more useful elsewhere?”

“Hoping to get you to stop talking, too.”

“Hmm, that’s a challenge, you’ll –“

“So, I’m thinking, I’ve still got these hands that aren’t doing much right now, what if I -”

“– oh, wow. Oh, yeah. Steve, okay – you – ooh. Mmmm.”

“Hah, gotcha!”

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the bingo card threw “kink: rimming” at me, and not having written (or otherwise experienced) the kink, I had to do some research! The expressions Steve uses here have [apparently actually been used in the 40’s](http://www.vice.com/en_uk/read/tongue-twisting-history-of-the-many-euphemisms-for-eating-ass) (site behind link has no NSFW pictures but obviously does have adult content).
> 
> Also, this is the first time ever I've written a story that’s dialogue only, and boy, did I want to add lines to describe what’s going on, but in the end I restrained myself, so it’s mostly up to your imagination now!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Without a Word (the silent communication remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568553) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ)




End file.
